


eyes that plead

by clintbartonswife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Bitter Jaskier, Eventual Romance, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Central, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Whump, Wolf Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: After the mountains, Jaskier gets cornered by an angry mage, becoming a victim of the Witcher's actions yet again.The princess sighed in relief, looking back at the woods with an assured smile on her face, “You know, I almost feel like destiny brought me to you. Why else would you protect me?”Jaskier wanted to roll his eyes and shout ‘because I’m a human! You know me!’, but then again it wasn't the princess’ fault that he was in this situation, so he simply yipped again, walking to stand next to her side, his fur slightly brushing against her leg in a reassuring manner.“Now off to find the next part of my destiny” she smiled, looking down at him kindly, “Geralt of Rivia”Son of a bitch.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1133





	1. Chapter 1

“Bollocks”  
If you asked Jaskier how he ended up being chased through the forest by an angry mage, he honestly couldn't tell you. Though this situation was not a new one to the bard, he usually was aware of what he had done to anger the pursuer. This time? He had no idea.  
Jaskier had just arrived at a new village, exhausted from travelling the road alone, when said mage had exited the local tavern, angry eyes immediately locking on him. So, here he was, running for his life the trees with absolutely no idea what he had done wrong.  
Chancing a look behind him, Jaskier yelped as he tripped over a stray tree root, crashing to the ground in a muddle of limbs.  
His groan was drowned out by the mage’s laugh, their body looming over Jaskier’s fallen form with a sinister grin.  
“What do you want from me?” He asked, urgency clear in his tone as he began backing away, sliding over the dirty floor, “I - I have done you no harm. I had only just arrived at your village -”  
“This is not your doing” the mage agreed, eyes shining with mischief, “This is your Witcher's fault - the White Wolf”  
A bitter laugh escaped from Jaskier’s mouth without his consent, a dark shadow crossing his face, “He’s not my Witcher. Besides he couldn't care less about me, if this is some attempt at revenge I’m afraid you’ve found the wrong person”  
The mage tilted their head to the side, surveying Jaskier with an increasingly menacing smile.  
“No. I think I’ve found exactly who I need”  
Jaskier swore, attempting to back off further, but failed to escape as the mage’s magic washed over him.  
“Sleep”

As a bard, Jaskier was not unaware of the hilarity of irony.  
However, as he looked down at his aching body to see that of a wolf - as white as the first snow fall - he was not laughing.  
No. He growled, the sensation feeling weird to him, yet oddly satisfying to do, almost like he was complaining aloud at his situation.  
A snapping twig to his left broke him out of his mood, his whole body tensing in fear at the thought of a monster - or, hell, even a human - finding him in this state.  
He backed up as a blonde girl broke through the tree line, her eyes panicked and wild. It took him a few seconds through his panicked haze, but he recognised the girl to be Cirilla, the princess he spent winters performing for at court - Geralt’s child surprise.  
The familiar chest pain returned at the thought of the Witcher, only for a second, though enough to let out a small growl.  
Cirilla whipped around, eyes locking on to the wolf with pleading eyes.  
Jaskier tried to contort his body to be less imposing, sending out ‘ _I’m not going to hurt you_ ’ vibes as best he could. He may have done better than he thought, as the next second the princess was approaching him, moving to hide behind him from whatever threat she had just run from.  
‘ _Figures I would somehow adopt a child_ ’ Jaskier huffed, rising back to his full height as more footsteps approached, ears flattened against his skull in warning.  
As the two Nilfgardian soldiers strode into the clearing, Jaskier leapt at them, body acting on instinct as his teeth tore out their throats, their blood coating the inside of his mouth with a foul taste.  
The moment the bodies fell to the ground, Jaskier let out a whine, immediately trying to wipe the blood off of his snout, spitting as much blood from his mouth as possible, falling on to his back with the unbalance that came with trying to stand on his hind legs.  
“Stop - stop, you’re going to hurt yourself” Ciri said, slowly approaching the wolf, a handkerchief held in her outstretched hand, “Allow me?”  
Sensing her skittishness, he sat completely still, watching as she approached him with a smile.  
“You saved me” she stated, carefully reaching out to begin to wipe the blood from his face, “So I’m going to assume that this is okay to do”. She paused a fraction away from his snout, as if just realising the ridiculousness of her actions, “Please don't bite me”  
Jaskier just continued looking at her, not sure if making a noise would reassure her or scare her away. Not moving seemed to be the right plan, the handkerchief finally beginning to wipe the sticky substance from his fur, his eyes closing in thanks.  
Ciri’s giggle brought him out of his little trance, her eyes drawn to his tail which was wagging in delight.  
“I’ll take that as a ‘pleased to meet you’“ she grinned, stepping back slightly, “There - I got as much of the blood as I could. Thank you again”  
Jaskier watched as Ciri stood, her gaze moving reluctantly to the forest that surrounds them.   
“I don't suppose I could ask you to stay with me?” her voice was quiet and unsure, and for a moment she reminded him of himself - helpless and alone, “It’s rather frightening travelling by yourself”  
Getting back onto all four limbs, he yipped, wagging his tail for extra measure.  
The princess sighed in relief, looking back at the woods with an assured smile on her face, “You know, I almost feel like destiny brought me to you. Why else would you protect me?”  
Jaskier wanted to roll his eyes and shout ‘ _because I’m a human! You know me!_ ’, but then again it wasn't the princess’ fault that he was in this situation, so he simply yipped again, walking to stand next to her side, his fur slightly brushing against her leg in a reassuring manner.  
“Now off to find the next part of my destiny” she smiled, looking down at him kindly, “Geralt of Rivia”  
 _Son of a bitch._

The two of them had been travelling alone together for four days.   
The silence was filled with Ciri’s natter, Jaskier joining in as much as he was able.  
‘ _Geralt’s going to have fun with this one_ ’ Jaskier thought bitterly, ‘ _though maybe it was just my babbling he had a problem with_ ’.   
“What should I call you?” Ciri had asked on the second morning, “I cant just keep calling you wolf - that’s awfully rude of me”  
Jaskier hummed thoughtfully, the noise coming ou as a weird rumble, before rushing over to a patch of wildflowers. Spotting a dandelion, he tried picking it delicately with his teeth (managing to only slightly maim it) and brought it back over to Ciri.  
“Dandelion” she smiled, taking the flower from his teeth and placing it behind his ear, “I like it”  
Four days through the woods, sleeping with Ciri’s head cushioned on Jaskier’s side, crowded close to the small fire that the princess managed to make.   
On the fifth day they managed to find a main road, the princess letting out a small whoop of joy at the signs of humanity.  
“Perhaps we’ll be able to find some news of Geralt” she mused aloud, her hand absentmindedly playing with one of Jaskier’s ears. At his affirmative sound, Ciri smiled wider, moving her pace to a skip.  
‘ _At least no sane person would try attack a young girl with a wolf beside her_ ’ Jaskier though, not allowing his mind to stray too much as he tried to stay vigilant, ‘ _But with the war people are getting desperate. I wouldn't put it past most travellers these days_ ’  
He moved closer to Ciri, growling lowly as someone passed them, watching them closely until they had disappeared.  
“Would he have come to find me, do you think?” Ciri asked, her hand stroking through the fur on Jaskier’s head lightly, “If so we should go South, back towards Cintra”  
Jaskier conveyed his dislike of that idea as obviously as possible, Ciri expressing her confusion. He simply nudged her North once again, before turning South and growling as loudly as he could.  
“Okay, Okay” she giggled, “I get it! North good, South bad”  
Jaskier nodded, satisfied that he’d managed to communicate successfully again.  
He was getting the hang of this wolf thing.

The lady was kind, this Jaskier knew, though that didn't stop him from practically gluing himself to Ciri’s legs as they approached her house. When she had tried to get him to sleep outside, he had let out an involuntary growl, glaring at her from the foot of Ciri’s bed.  
Picking up on his mood, Ciri had placed a hand on his side, fixing the woman with puppy-eyes, “I sleep better when he’s near” she said, her voice quiet and frail sounding, “He keeps me safe”  
“Well - alright then. Just make sure he behaves himself”  
Jaskier huffed, and if he could roll his eyes then he would have, but nevertheless settled into the soft blanket. ‘ _I’ve got to learn how to do those eyes_ ’ he thought, slowly drifting off to sleep, ‘ _that would be very useful_ ’  
He was woken early the next morning, Ciri shaking him.  
“We’ve got to go” she whispered, “I don't think we can trust them”  
He was on alert at once, springing up from his position on the bed and standing guard by the door as he waited for Ciri to gather their meagre belongings, whole body tensed and ready to defend.   
In his sleepy-haze he knew that something must have alerted her, though couldn't tell for himself if it was justified. Nevertheless he stood his ground, following behind the princess as she crept out of the front door and into the forest.  
Merely minutes into running, Jaskier came to a halt, his nose filling with a familiar scent.  
“What? What is it?” Ciri asked, stumbling to a stop behind him.  
Forest, Onion, the tang of blood - _Geralt_.  
With a desperate bark, Jaskier nudged Ciri backwards until she got the message, following him as he chased towards the scent, slowing down as he caught sight of the Witcher, a stab of pain radiating in his chest.  
Ciri copied him, letting out a small sound of relief, before racing towards Geralt, throwing herself at his open arms.  
Watching the two of them embrace, Jaskier began to back up slowly, unsure if he should stay. He had done what he had promised to himself - delivered Ciri to Geralt - he was free to go, knowing that she would be safe.  
He could find someone else to break his enchantment, another mage perhaps.  
With one final glance at the pair, he slunk off deeper into the forest, tail hanging low between his legs, Geralt’s final words ringing in his ears.  
‘ _If life could give me one blessing..._ ’

Ciri looked up at Geralt, taking in the face of her protector.  
“I knew we’d find you!” she laughed, stepping out of the comfort of his arms to turn around to her wolf, “See-?”  
her voice cut off as she noticed the empty space where Dandelion once sat, a small sad noise escaping her. Sensing her distress, Geralt lay a hand on her shoulder.  
“Who’s we?" he asked, following her eyeline to the empty forest floor.  
“My wolf, Dandelion” she mumbled, steady waves of sadness seeping off of her, “he saved me from Nilfgaardian soldiers a week ago - he, he lead me to you”  
Geralt ‘hmm’ed, frowning slightly at Ciri’s distress.  
“No you don't understand” she cried, “He was my friend”  
“He cant have gone far” Geralt mumbled, “But I’m injured, I cant be walking around the woods for long”  
She turned back to him, eyes shining with hope, “but you’ll help me look?”  
Geralt hummed again, nodding slightly, and only slightly recoiling when the girl grabbed his hand in his, beginning to pull him along through the wilderness.  
“Dandelion?” She called, “Dandelion come back! Dandelion _please_!”

Jaskier huffed in defeat, Ciri’s pleading voice overpowering the overwhelming urge to flee from Geralt’s presence.  
He yipped, sitting down where he was, not having the strength to carry on as much as he couldn't run back to him.  
“Dandelion? Geralt I think that was him!”  
A few moments later the two burst through the trees, Ciri exclaiming happily at the sight of him, barrelling forwards to hug him.  
“Why did you leave?” She mumbled into his fur, sounding upset.  
Jaskier simply tilted his head towards Geralt.  
“Yes, we found him - oh, no that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore!” she cried, holding onto him tighter, “I need you as well! You’re my friend”  
Jaskier sighed inwardly, silently accepting his fate.  
‘ _Well at least she didn't call me a pet_ ’   
He tried to ignore the burning of Geralt’s stare, the side of his face burning with the intensity of it, instead focusing on Ciri’s mumblings.  
“We should head back to the cottage” Geralt eventually said, voice tight, “I need to heal and it’s a safe place to stay for the night”  
Ciri stood, looking at Jaskier warily, “You are coming with us aren't you?”  
He sighed, standing back up with a ruffled glare at Geralt, before huffily stalking back towards the cottage.  
In Ciri’s delight, she managed to miss the way Geralt tensed as the wolf passed him, his hand flying to his medallion instinctively as it buzzed.  
Magic.

If Ciri noticed Geralt acting more on guard around Jaskier then she didn't say anything, but it was a bit of a kick in the teeth to know that even in his wolf form Geralt couldn't bare to be around him.  
‘ _If he’s going to act like I’m such a nuisance, then I might as well become one_ ’ he thought huffily, glaring at Geralt from his place next to the fire.  
They had left the cottage a few days after finding Geralt, all wounds cleared up, and headed resolutely away from Sodden. The ash had only begun to settle as they walked away, the breeze bringing the burning smell of death in their direction - Jaskier was more than happy to leave that place.  
Travelling with Geralt was practically the same as it always was, only this time he couldn't ride Roach even if he wanted to. Talking of the mare, Jaskier was pretty sure she recognised him, having received a cursory head bump to his back when they first saw each other again.  
Annoying Geralt was harder, due to his lack of voice, but he had figured out one night that he could still sing - well, in some capacity anyway. So, Jaskier howled. He howled, staring Geralt dead in the eyes as Ciri clapped alongside him.  
After their first week of travel, the two of them had developed a game: Ciri would name a song, and Jaskier would then try and howl it to the best of his ability, always staring at Geralt with a death glare that he was proud of.  
“Isn't he amazing?” Ciri had said one night, watching Jaskier howl Fishmonger’s Daughter in awe, “I’ve never met a wolf that could howl like this - and he know all the songs!”  
“Hmm” Geralt had hummed, in a way that said, ‘ _No, I’m not impressed in the slightest. In fact I would rather like to kill that wolf right now, but I wont because you seem to like him for some reason_ ’. Or perhaps Jaskier was just projecting.

If truth be told, Jaskier wasn't surprised that Geralt didn't recognise him. After all, he was a completely different animal now, though that didn't stop the insistent hurt he’d get every time Geralt looked at him with the same distaste he had on the mountain. It made it worse in a way - knowing that no matter what form Jaskier came in he’d always find a way to make the Witcher hate him.  
Still, that didn't stop his surprise when one night, now on the path to Kaer Morhen, Ciri turned to Geralt after waking up from a nightmare with a question.  
“Who’s Jaskier?”  
The two men froze, Geralt’s actions stuttering to a halt as he stared at the girl in - what was that? fear? regret? hatred? - ‘ _probably hatred_ ’ and took a steadying breath.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Jaskier. I saw him in my dream. You seemed close”  
Jasier scoffed at that, the noise coming out weirdly of his snout, prompting an odd look from the Witcher.  
“We travelled together for many years” Geralt eventually said, his words slow and calculated.  
‘ _Many years? 22 years is was more than half of my life!_ ’ Jaskier thought bitterly, his mouth dropping into a silent snarl, before he realised and fixed it, turning his body away from the pair.  
“Where is he now?”  
“I don't know”  
Jaskier wanted to jump up and scream ‘ _It’s me! I’m right here!_ ’ but the uncertainty of Geralt’s reaction was stopping him, the fear of another rejection already returning to his body.  
“Why don't you know? Did something happen?”  
Cirilla was getting more insistent, her tone one of pure curiosity.  
“We just decided to part ways”   
Now that, Jaskier did not agree with. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't realise the growl that was rumbling through his chest, alarming the young girl.  
“Can you hear something, Dandelion?” Ciri asked, moving closer to the wolf.  
He rolled his eyes the best he could, ‘ _Yeah a vat of bullshit_ ’  
“Is there anything out there Geralt?”  
The Witcher considered it for a moment, before shaking his head.  
“Huh, that’s odd” Ciri moved closer, her hands beginning to stroke Jaskier’s back until he calmed down, the growl slowly retracting as sadness settled in it’s place.  
‘ _He didn't even see it as a fight_ ’ Jaskier realised, the sensation in his chest getting tighter, ‘ _it was just a means of getting rid of me_ ’  
He settled on the spot, letting it look like he had fallen asleep, all the while his mind brewing on different ways to leave. He’d be gone by morning - and he was leaving for good this time.

Geralt woke up some time in the early morning to rustling in their camp.   
Immediately on guard, he grabbed his silver sword from beside him, quietly rising until he was stood over the dying embers of the fire, eyes scanning the area for threats.  
The surrounding area was clear, Ciri was in her bedroll and the wolf -   
The wolf was gone.  
Geralt sighed, sitting back down on his bedroll with his sword lying over his lap as he waited for it to return. The animal had probably gone out hunting, it would be back in an hour or so.  
Still, knowing this, an odd feeling in his gut kept him from returning to sleep, the witcher remaining awake and on guard as he waited for the sound of the wolf’s return.  
When no such sound came after a few hours, he frowned. The sun had begun to rise, painting the area with a light orange haze.  
Making sure not to stray too far away from the camp, he stood up, sword still in his hand, and began walking around the perimeter. He went as far out as he dared, until Ciri’s breathing was only the volume of a slight breeze.  
A slight rustling of the fallen leaves caught his attention, Geralt’s head whipping to the left. There he saw the wolf, knocked out by a fallen branch, his tail moving sluggishly as his body begun to come back to it’s senses.  
“Idiot” he grumbled, kneeling beside the animal, moving the branch away and checking for any broken bones as gently as he could.  
A quiet whimper brought his attention back to the wolf’s face, the cornflower blue eyes swimming with such intense sadness that it sent Geralt reeling backwards, caught off-guard by the sudden recognition that rushed through him.  
“ _Jaskier_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt would later deny the wounded noise that escaped his lips as he stared down at Jaskier, his hands hesitatingly hovering over his body.  
“What - how?”  
The wolf seemed to sigh, his head lolling back on to the dirt ground defeatedly. The expression on it’s face one he had seen many times before, mostly accompanied with the phrase ‘ _destiny’s a bitch_ ’.  
Deciding to put aside questioning until he could receive what he was sure would be extremely lengthy answers, Geralt returned to kneeling at Jaskier’s side, placing his sword in the sheath on his back before carefully picking him up in his arms.  
Jaskier let out a half hearted growl, body tensing in his arms.  
Geralt frowned at this, confused. Jaskier knew who he was - knew that he wouldn't hurt him - so why was he acting defensively? He checked his hold on the wolf, making sure he wasn't hurting him, before standing up and heading back to the clearing, mind racing.  
Now that he was this close, he could smell it was Jaskier - the familiar scent of honey and wildflowers dulled behind that of wet dog , but still there all the same. Another scent, less pleasant than those Jaskier usually smelt of, one which had his nose scrunching up in distate was that of sour rotting lemons, one which he had never scented on the bard before.  
Fear.  
The sense of unease from earlier only grew in Geralt’s chest as he lay Jaskier down on his bedroll, eyes quickly darting to Ciri to make sure she was alright.  
Jaskier had never smelt of fear around him before, he was sure of it. Not even -  
He stopped mid-thought, remembering the previous night, and Jaskier’s growl when the mountains were mentioned. The repressed memory brought with it the knowledge that he had smelt it on his bard before: the exact day he ruined everything.  
Jaskier was afraid of him.

As soon as Jaskier was back in human form, he had decided the first thing he would like to do is smack a tree. Or destiny, if possible. Or both. Because fuck destiny.  
He had been so close to freedom when that tree - probably prompted by destiny, damn that bitch to hell - decided it was a good time to shed a branch, right on to his head, no less. As he lie there, cursing at the skies above, who else would show up but Geralt, the very man he did not want to see.  
Fear washed over him as the realisation filtered through the Witcher’s eyes, his name escaping his lips in a shocked gasp, stilted questions following.  
‘ _Fuck_ ’ he thought, head lolling back in defeat, ‘ _if he wasn't going to kill me before, he’s definitely going to now. Why couldn't I have just left as soon as we found him_ ’  
He withheld his shock as Geralt leant over to pick him up, almost cradling him in his arms, tensing immediately.  
‘ _Is he going to throw me?_ ’ Jaskier thought wildly, mind racing as they began to move back through the forest, ‘ _Chuck me in a lake? Feed me to wolves? - Wait_ ’  
Jaskier’s thoughts were cut off as he noticed the clearing, Ciri’s sleeping form entering his sight. His body sighed in relief, slightly relaxing as he was placed gently on the bedroll.  
Jaskier, feeling slightly less like he was going to die at any point, resigned himself to watching Geralt. The Witcher seemed to be lost in thought, eyes absent but body moving on autopilot to prepare for when Ciri woke up, stoking the embers back into a roaring fire and beginning to place stray objects back into Roach’s saddle bags.  
He was halfway through picking up Ciri’s cloak when he seemed to snap back to the present, focus returning to Jaskier with newfound urgency.  
“You’re hurt” he mumbled to himself, kneeling back down by Jaskier’s side, “I need to check for any damage”  
Through his anger at the man, Jaskier couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him as he watched his urgent motions, Geralt looking the most discombobulated that Jaskier had ever seen him.  
He tried to stay still as Geralt’s fingers ran across his body, checking for any breaks or cuts hidden under the fur.  
“I’m sorry Jask” he whispered, voice sounding frail - something Jaskier had never heard from him before.  
He felt his eyes widen slightly, looking at him in disbelief. Before he could react, the moment was broke as Ciri stirred behind them.  
“Geralt?”  
“I’m here”  
The princess grunted her assent - ‘ _already learning bad habits from Geralt_ ’ Jaskier noted - and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Where's Dandelion?”  
Jaskier let out a yip from where he was half-hidden behind Geralt.  
“He’s a bit injured” Geralt explained, “We're going to have to find someone to help”  
“Oh no -is he okay?”  
“He’s fine, we just need to get him properly checked” Geralt assured her, dodging the whole ‘ _I’ve been magicked into another animal_ ’ bit that would probably freak her out.  
“A Mage? Like Yennefer?” Ciri asked excitedly, “I saw her in my dreams too, remember? Are we going to meet her?”  
Jaskier’s stomach dropped at the mention of her name, dread returning to his person as he watched Geralt nod, seemingly reluctantly.  
‘ _I don't see why_ ’ Jaskier thought bitterly, ‘ _It’ll be a lovely family reunion. All three back together again, and me flung out on my ass_ ’  
“Excellent!” Ciri squealed, scrambling out of her covers, “Let's get going”

“How much further do you think?” Ciri asked from upon Roach, her eyes shining.  
“Not long”  
Jaskier could feel the rumble of his words from where he was pressed against his chest, the sensation surprisingly comforting. To his shock, he had to grit his teeth to restrain what could have been a purr escaping from his throat.  
‘ _This just keeps getting weirder_ ’ the bard thought to himself, discreetly looking at the Witcher above him, ‘ _I wonder what will happen once I’m back in human form_ ’  
“She’s close” Geralt said suddenly, head snapping to his left, spotting a small path diverting off from the main road, “Down there”  
Ciri just looked at him in awe as Roach followed the direction, “How do you do that? Know where she is, I mean”  
“We’re … connected in a way” he sighed, eyes darting around uncomfortably, “I can feel when she’s near. It’s like somethings tugging me towards her”  
“Like soulmates?” Ciri asked innocently.  
Jaskier barely restrained a growl, though it looked as though Geralt caught it, the sides of his mouth tilting up almost unnoticeably.  
‘ _I’m glad my pain amuses you_ ’ Jaskier huffed in his mind, glowering at the Witcher.  
“No, not like soulmates” Geralt corrected eventually, the humour gone from his face, “I made a mistake - a long time ago - that bound us together. It wasn't fair on anyone”  
As he finished his sentence, Jaskier could swear Geralt looked at him, eyes swimming with hidden meaning.  
‘ _Stop being ridiculous Julian. You’re reading too far into it again_ ’  
“Oh”  
The rest of the walk was quiet, Ciri and Geralt both brewing on the earlier conversation, until a small cottage appeared in front of them on the path. When they were a few feet away, the door swung open, unimpressed violet eyes surveying them.  
“What do you want Geralt”  
“Just one favour, please. Then I’ll get out of your hair”  
Yennefer’s frown didn't waver, staring at the witcher with something akin to disgust in her eyes.  
“Please?”  
Her expression melted as she took in the sight of Ciri, finally nodding and gesturing towards the cottage with a sigh.  
“One favour”  
“Fine”

“So the wolf’s new” Yen eventually said, frown intensifying as she stared at him, “And magical - did you know that Geralt?”  
“Of course I knew that, why do you think I’m here”  
Yen shot him a glare, though stepped closer to Jaskier, hands moving through the air as if clearing cobwebs.  
“This was an enchantment done out of spite, and quite a strong one at that. Where did you find him?”  
“I didn't. Ciri did, said he protected her until they found me”  
Yennefer just hummed, “It’s the bard isn't it?”  
“How did you know?”  
“Why else would you come to me? Come on now Geralt don't take me for a fool. What did he do this time?”  
Jaskier huffed, getting quite annoyed at being talked about as if he wasn't there, and let out a growl, narrowing his eyes at the witch.  
“Still a drama queen it looks like”  
Geralt just sighed, crossing his arms, “Can you help him?”  
“I’ll need to try and figure out what kind of curse was used, and from that I should be able to figure out the counter-curse, or at least what needs to be done to break it” Yen said, moving a stool next to the table where Jaskier was lain, now turning her attention to him, “I need to know who did this to you. Can I search your mind?”  
‘ _Certainly not_ ’ Jaskier thought, appalled, rearing his head back as he tried to shuffle away.  
“I don't know why I asked” she sighed, rolling her eyes, “Just stay still, this may hurt”  
He just huffed, ‘ _As if she cared about that_ ’  
An intense tingling sensation started to crawl over his head, reminiscent of pins and needles, intensifying to the point of incomprehensible pain, making Jaskier whine as his body seemed to convulse slightly.  
Ciri, hearing the noise of distress, entered the room, eyes widening at the sight before her, “You’re hurting him!” she cried, “Stop it!”  
The pain stopped almost immediately, leaving his struggling for breath. Ciri ran to his side, stroking a hand over his head soothingly. Yen just stared down at him for a few moments, a new understanding clouding her eyes, mixed with something suspiciously close to pity.  
‘ _Shit_ ’  
“It’s a curse - though it wasn't meant for him specifically” Yen explained, slightly breathless herself, “It’s made as a punishment for somebody else”  
‘ _Yeah, Geralt_ ’ Jaskier wanted to shout, still annoyed that they thought he had done something dumb.  
“Can you break it?” Geralt sounded almost desperate, eyes flicking between him and Yennifer.  
‘ _Melitite, he doesn't have to sound so desperate to get rid of me_ ’  
Yennefer just glared at him, ignoring the question and turning back to Jaskier, her hand moving a few inches above his body, as if scanning him.  
“The curse is strong, but I have no doubt I can break it. I’ll need a few days, but yes” She turned back to Geralt, “You’ll have your bard back soon enough”  
“Bard?”  
All eyes turned to Ciri, still stood in the corner of the room.  
“You haven't told her?”  
“I was _going_ to -”  
“When? When he was a fully grown man again?”  
“...No”  
Yennefer sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, “You’re unbelievable. Explain to her for gods sake”

The next day, Jaskier having being moved to a pile of pillows on the floor for the night, Yennefer was confident that she could break the enchantment.  
Geralt was stood in the next room, Ciri crowded in his arms as they waited for the counter-curse to be enacted, the whimpers of the wolf slowly turning into more human-like screams of pain.  
At one particularly strangled cry, Ciri broke, pressing her forehead against Geralt’s chest as hard as she possibly could. Not knowing exactly how to help, Geralt simply placed one of his hands on the back of her head, murmuring low promises of it being over soon.  
The sudden halt to all noise was not as reassuring as Geralt thought it would be, his body tensing as all the worst scenarios ran through his mind.  
“He’s back” Yen said, walking out of the room, wiping sweat from her brow with a proud look on her face. Ciri rushed to give her a hug, knocking her back slightly with the force of collision, “thanks”  
“Thank you” Geralt said, sincerity clear in his words.  
She nodded once, with a depth of understanding that unsettled the Witcher.  
“You should check on him” she nodded towards the door, eyes drawn to the girl held within her arms, “I’ll send her in in a few minutes”  
Geralt did as she instructed, opening the door softly, eyes immediately latching on to the familiar figure of Jaskier curled up on the bed.  
“You’re ok”  
The bard’s head whipped up at the sound of his voice, wincing slightly at the sudden movement.  
“Yes, it appears I am” he replied, giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, “if it’s alright with you I’ll be here for a few more hours before I get out of your hair - changing forms like that is quite painful”  
Geralt frowned as the scent of fear assaulted his nose once more, this time not dulled by that of wet dog. In his confusion it took him a few seconds to register Jaskier’s words.  
“Leave? Why would you leave?”  
The bitter laugh that escaped the bard cut Geralt to the core, a pain starting to bloom in his chest.  
“I’m only doing as you wished, my dear. I believe it was your life’s blessing to be rid of me. Alas, I didn't mean to come across you again so soon, though I suppose that cant really be blamed on me considering the mage wanted to target you”  
Geralt blinked. Jaskier kept talking.  
“I mean, really, the one time I didn't actually do anything wrong was the one time I got myself in a mess I couldn't get out of - awfully ironic don't you think? Then I found Ciri and I knew I couldn't just leave her, surely you understand that”  
He had started using hand gestures now, apparently feeling better by the second, “and I did try to leave when I found you, I really did, but then Ciri kept calling for me and I’m weak when it comes to that girl - you know she reminds me of my niece, always getting what she wants”  
“Jaskier-”  
“I did try again yesterday but then the tree dropped its branch on me because destiny is a bitch so that didn't work either. Anyway now I’m back to normal I suppose you’ll want me out of here - I promise I will after a nap”  
“ _Jaskier_ ” Geralt growled, stepping closer to the bed.  
The fear scent spiked, “Or - or not. It’s fine, I didnt really need a nap anyway. I’ll just get going then, yeah?”  
Geralt stopped at the edge of the bed, placing his hand over the younger man’s mouth, “Shut up Jaskier”  
A squeak came from behind his hand, so he removed it, taking a deep breath as he prepared to speak.  
“I am sorry for what I said on the mountains. It was wrong of me to take out my anger on you. None of those things were your fault, you were just there when I made the decisions”  
Jaskier watched in awe as Geralt spoke, eyes widening as the scent of fear started to lessen.  
“I missed you, afterwards. I didn't think you’d want to see me so I didn't look for you - I should have and for that I’m sorry Jaskier”  
The bard just sat there, stunned.  
“I don't think I’ve ever heard you speak so much in one go” he eventually said, hesitantly teasing. Geralt could see it for what is was - testing the waters.  
“Perhaps I would’ve said more if you had let me get a word in edge wise” he retaliated, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
Seemingly all the reassurance he needed, Jaskier sagged in relief, leaning forwards until his forehead rested on Geralt’s lower stomach.  
“I missed you too, my dear Witcher”  
They were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying their closeness.  
“So you don't wish me to leave?”  
Things finally clicked in the Witcher’s mind - the fear was not of him, but of being rejected by him again. With that sudden realisation, Geralt placed a hand in Jaskier’s hair, running it through his locks soothingly.  
“Never again, bard”  
The moment was interrupted by the door opening, Ciri launching herself at Jaskier with a delighted squeal.  
“You were my wolf?” she asked incredulously, “I know you! You came to see me every year”  
Jaskier’s grin was back in full beam on his face, “I’m honoured that you remember that princess”  
Ciri giggled as Jaskier bowed his head theatrically from his where he was sat on the bed. Geralt stood back and watched the two interact, both full of smiles and laughter, a new lightness in his chest.  
Yennefer leant against the doorframe, watching him with a surveying expression.  
“Be careful with them” she said, eyes straying over to the pair, “Especially the bard”  
Geralt raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
“I’ve seen into his mind” she explained, “And that man would do anything for you”  
Geralt looked back over to Jaskier, amber eyes meeting cornflower blue, “Hmm”

It took them another two months before they realised they were meant to be, the realisation occurring after a particularly rowdy bar fight in which Jaskier ‘defended Geralt’s honour’ by launching at two men who were speaking ill of him. (Geralt had dragged him into the alley - Ciri was in their room - and kissed him heavily against the wall. He insisted it was mostly to shut him up about his win)  
And if Jaskier sometimes still purred when he was happy, or bared his teeth when seeing his ‘pack’ threatened, then who was Geralt to judge? He certainly wasn't complaining about the marking in bed either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter <3  
> I hope you're all happy, healthy and safe x


End file.
